


what lies in the shadows..... or something like that

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Wizard101
Genre: Magic, Other, Strap in, Wizard AU, Wizards, fight the government, stick it to the man jer, this is a wild one fellas, wizard 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: Jeremy Heere is a normal teenager... who just happens to be able to control the weather. what follows is a wild journey of Jeremy in Ravenwood School for Wizards, where he not only has to deal with classes, his two cat like friends, the cute elf girl in his class, and the wizard police force on his ass, but he may just have to save the world and risk everything to do it.THIS IS AN AU CREATED BY PIT (tropicalsilas on ao3)story co written by tropicalsilas and myself





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Heere’s life was….strange, to say the least. For the most part, he lived the same life as any normal outcast teen in New Jersey. He went to school, did his homework, and made storms happen when he got upset.

Is that not something every teen does?

Ever since Jeremy could remember, his emotions and the weather seemed to go hand and hand. Jeremy was happy he got that A on a test? It’s nothing but bright blue skies and a soft breeze. Jeremy’s pissed cause some bully dumped their lunch on him? Loud thunder and deadly lightning. Jeremy assumed it all to be a coincidence, but sometimes he wondered. It became more apparent to him that maybe it wasn’t coincidence when his mother left.

The day Jeremy’s mother left was the day that started the longest rain shower in New Jersey history. Almost an entire month of pouring rain without stop. Houses were flooding, roads were closing- it was absolute chaos. People start to wonder if a hurricane was brewing when the forecast showed scarily high winds. 

As time moved on, so did Jeremy. He slowly began to accept that his mother was gone, and as he began to live a normal life again, the rains stopped and New Jersey saw the sun for the first time in weeks. 

Jeremy didn’t really know what to think as he walked to school on a typical Monday morning, with somewhat clear skies and a nice warm breeze blowing over him. Part of him really believed the weather had to do with his emotions, but he knew that was impossible, right? It had to just be eerily timed coincidences. Maybe it was the universe’s way of reminding him how small and powerless he was, that it could snuff out his pathetic life at any moment. Which was a sad but accurate thought.

Absorbed in his own mind, Jeremy was thoroughly frightened when he felt a strong hand on his back spin him around. He turned and saw two very intimidating men towering over him. 

“Are you Jeremy Heere?” one of the men asked.

“Um… Y-yes?” Jeremy responded nervously. He felt himself both somehow relax and tense up as the two men erupted in laughter, even though he didn’t quite get the joke.

“Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I’m Sanchez, and this is Maximus” the first man, Sanchez, introduced himself as he gestured to his partner. “We would like to congratulate you on being accepted into Ravenwood School of Magic”.

“Raven-what?” Jeremy squawked, confused. For a moment he considered calling the cops on these two coke addicts in his area, but they didn’t seem to be on any drugs. At least that he knew of. 

“Ravenwood School of Magic in Wizard City,” Maximus said, producing a long, intricately detailed stick from his jacket. 

“... It’s a stick.” Jeremy observed rather bluntly.

Rather than giving any clarification, Sanchez laughed. “Watch closely.”

Maximus waved the stick in the air (Jeremy swore it was some kind of pattern), and suddenly a large gaping portal opened up before them. Jeremy thought he was about to pass out. 

‘This makes no sense. This isn’t possible,’ Jeremy thought to himself, in awe of the portal. He could see through it. On the other side was a large and impressive city, bustling with life. It was bright and vibrant and radiated an energy that Jeremy couldn’t… Put a name to. A feeling of rightness. Obviously, it wasn’t real, because he was almost certainly dreaming and was probably gonna be late for school, but… There was something about the city before him. A feeling he couldn’t shake off.

Maximus looked at him with a grim expression. “You’re a wizard, Jerry,” he murmured, before breaking character in a fit of giggles, unable to keep a straight face. Sanchez slapped him on the back.

“Be serious for once! We just established his name was Jeremy, anyhow,” he berated his giggling friend (and apparently didn't get the Harry Potter reference?), who was rolling his eyes now that he’d calmed down, before Sanchez turned back to readdress Jeremy. 

“It’s true, though. You are a wizard. You are one of the few humans, like this idiot Maximus over here,” he jabbed a thumb at his buddy, “who will ever have the privilege to study magic in the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy. But we have to leave immediately.” 

Jeremy still felt like he was going through shock. The logical part of his brain knew these guys were just talking nonsense and there was no way anything they were saying could be anywhere close to true, but… When he thought about it, a lot of weird things in his life started to make sense if he just attributed it to magic. The storms, the sunshine, all according to his mood... That one time he wished lightning would hit the school to push back a test he hadn’t prepared for, and then it did… If it was all magic, then he wasn’t crazy after all! Which was cool beyond words. For a moment he was excited, but then something occurred to him.

“Leave….immediately?” Jeremy asked. “But I… I need to see my dad first. I’m not just gonna leave him like that. If this is real, he should know where I’m going.”

The two men looked at each other, and then back at Jeremy. Maximus kneeled down in front of him, taking him by the shoulders. 

“Listen kid, your dad can’t know about this. He’s a human and humans… Well, they don’t have the best track record with wizards. It’s like the first rule of Wizard Club; don’t talk about Wizard Club.” he snickered. Sanchez groaned and rolled his eyes, stepping in to interrupt.

“And now that you are aware that you are a wizard, we can’t have you running around earth causing trouble. Untrained wizards are dangerous. It’s a legal thing.” Sanchez muttered. 

Jeremy felt like a ton of bricks was just thrown on his back. How could he just leave his dad behind without telling him where he was going? He just lost his wife, now his only son?

The thought of leaving his father behind caused tears to start to well up in Jeremy’s eyes. Maximus and Sanchez took notice as the clouds above their head began to darken. 

“We better get going,” Maximus said kindly as he and Sanchez each took and arm and lead him into the portal. No one else was around to even see them leave.

What had Jeremy just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to see what all this wizard business is huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im so glad to see people enjoying this new series. im really glad because we have been working very hard on it and both myself and pit have been feeling really good about this story. as always feel free to comment any questions or really just anything you want to say below. enjoy!

Almost in the blink of an eye, Maximus and Sanchez brought Jeremy into Wizard City. Jeremy stared in awe at what he saw before him. Huge towers and busy people running around, or flying. People were flying. On broomsticks. Or horses. It was so beautiful but also so unreal that if the virgito he was feeling from goddamn cross-dimensional hopping didn’t kill him, the cognitive dissonance from such an otherworldly experience would.

“I think I might be sick,” Jeremy moaned as he sat down on the ground, holding his head tight to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. At this point anything was fuckin’ possible.

“Hey, c’mon now. Get up, we gotta get you to Headmaster Reyes so he can get you enrolled.” Sanchez lifted Jeremy up to his feet, but Maximus ushered him away.

“Give the kid a break. We just pulled a Back to the Future teleport here, the boy’s gonna need a moment to breathe.”

“Once again, I don’t understand your earthling references,” Sanchez had his full attention on his (human?) partner, ignoring Jeremy for the time being. “Secondly, Reyes is expecting him any minute now, and I’m not risking my job for anything.”

Before they could continue their lovers quarrel, Jeremy stepped in, getting frustrated with the situation he was in. “No, no, really, I’m just overreacting. It’s no big deal. Take me to Headmaster Reyass so you don’t lose your bonus or whatever.”

“It’s Reyes,” Sanchez corrected, completely missing the sarcasm, and Maximus slung a comforting arm over Jeremy’s shoulder as the two of them guided him towards a large tower, which he assumed was this Ravenwood place the two were talking about. 

*******

They arrived at the front entrance of the tower, two huge and arching doors made of solid wood, and they swung open on their own accord. As the stepped inside Jeremy was greeted with a hub of life; teenagers in robes of all colors wandering around, chatting, laughing, and trading cards, and adults behind desks sorting paperwork on organized streams of magic. But Jeremy didn’t have much find to take all of this in, as the two men lead him through a side door (this time they had to open it themselves!) and into a dark room that felt as if it was filled with a galaxy. The ceiling glittered with sparkling lights like stars, the walls were tinted with faint hints of purples and blues, and in the center of the room a man stood in front of a diagram of what Jeremy could only assume was a spiraling galaxy. It swirled around, carrying stars and little planets with it, and it looked too beautiful to be real.

“I assume this is Jeremy, am I correct?” the man asked, and the two officers nodded. “Good job you two! I’ll take the boy off your hands, you two can come back when we’re done.” He waved them off, and held out his hand to Jeremy. “I’m the Headmaster Reyes, it’s nice to meet you, boy.” Jeremy shook his hand nervously as Maximus and Sanchez took their leave, locking the door behind them.

“So, I guess you’re wondering what’s going on around here, hm?” Reyes released his hand and made his way to a messy work table. “Why all the secrecy, how long you’ll be staying, things like that?”

Was this guy serious? “Um… Yeah. Kinda.” Jeremy said sarcastically, feeling confused and bewildered. “I was sort of just blipped off my planet and my dad and I would really like to know what’s happening.”

The headmaster paused in his search for… Whatever it was he was looking for, and gave Jeremy a guilty look. “That’s… Complicated. Your father isn’t going to know. Once your schooling is done you’ll be able to return home, but… Humans just are not ready to know about magic. I’m sure they teach you about the Salem witch trials in school, don’t they?”

Oh, shit. Yeah. That colorful part of history. Jeremy nodded.

“We did our best to offer refuge and aid to wizards on the planet at the time and other humans accused of witchcraft, but the situation was delicate, and people lost their lives. Lots of people. So you can imagine wizards would be hesitant to confirm to your planet that magic is indeed real.”

Well, when he put it that way… It certainly didn’t put Jeremy at ease about the whole ‘abandoning his father’ situation, but it put things into perspective for him. If Jeremy had a little more muscle mass (and if his fight or flight response wasn’t shot dead) he probably would have tried (and failed) to take a swing or three at his escorts as soon as the magic whatever started up. 

Headmaster Reyes gave him a kind smile, changing the subject. “But enough of that. I’m sure Maximus and Sanchez already told you the basics, but you are a wizard, and you have been accepted here to the Ravenwood School for Wizards to learn to harness and control your powers. Maximus and Sanchez are my right hand men. They are our top wizard force members. They protect this school, and do a little recruitment on the side.” Reyes chuckled under his breath as he began pulling out an assortment of colorful and glittering items; Jeremy recognized one of them as a clear crystal of some kind, perhaps a quartz, but he couldn’t give any specifics. “But first things first, we need to find out which class to sort you into, and from there you can choose from other classes to study in and expand your power.”

This was all too much for Jeremy at the moment. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. And in earth time it was probably only 9AM, which made him feel all the more pathetic.

Reyes began pouring what turned out to be vials of colorful and bubbling liquids onto the crystal and then carefully presented it to Jeremy.

“Please tell me I don’t have to eat it or something,” Jeremy said, staring at the crystal skeptically, prompting a laugh from Reyes.

“No no, boy, you just need to hold it. This crystal has been doused by concentrated magical extract from all the elements. When you hold this crystal, it reads your magical energy and shows me which class you would naturally gravitate to.” he explained. 

Jeremy was unsure of himself, but it wasn’t as if he had any agency in this situation. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and took the crystal from Reyes. It was lighter than he expected... Maybe too light? He opened his eyes and saw the crystal levitating over his hands. That would explain it, then. But he was so mesmerized by it… After a while it began glowing a bright shade of violet, and tiny golden sparks began shooting from the crystal. Jeremy watched with wide eyes as the sparks danced around the crystal and into the palms of his hands. He felt the electricity flow throughout him, feeling like freshly charged battery, and just like that, the glow faded and the crystal gently lowered itself back into Jeremy’s hands. It was certainly… An interesting experience, yeah, but he didn’t have a fucking clue what it meant. Cool light show, though. So he handed it back to the Headmaster, hoping to get an explanation.

“Well, that leaves little doubt, doesn’t it?” Reyes had a cheeky smile on his face, putting the crystal away. “You’re destined to be a Diviner— a magician of the School of Storm. You’ll be able to choose a secondary school to study, but Storm will be your primary study.”

Storm… Maybe it was a little obvious, but it still made so much sense. Jeremy could feel a sense of belonging bubbling inside of him. Like… Most teenagers dream about fantasy situations like this, being whisked away by a knight to become a princess or something like that, except that it’s all real and happening to him right now. 

Headmaster Reyes had already opened the door back outside, and gave him a smile. “I think I’ve done all I can. How about we get you familiarized with Wizard City?”

********

Reyes lead Jeremy back out front, where Maximus and Sanchez were waiting and playing some weird magic tabletop game. Only, it wasn’t really a ‘tabletop’ game because there was no table, it was floating. Jeremy really needed to get used to floating objects. 

“Boys, call Mell over to the tower, he can give this boy a proper tour of the school.” Reyes was already walking away by the time the two men got to their feet. Guess he must be pretty busy, being the headmaster and all…

Maximus approached Jeremy first. “So, what class are you majoring?” he asked, almost more excited than Jeremy was. But to be fair, Jeremy was also still having a small mental breakdown.

“Uh… Storm,” Jeremy answered, to which Maximus gave him a grin and a high five (that Jeremy awkwardly recuperated).

“Nice! Not as good as Ice, though. I’m a great thaumaturge. You should consider that as a secondary class! Don’t listen to Sanchez, fire magic isn’t as cool as it sounds. Also-” Maximus continued rambling on (and on and on… by this point Jeremy has zoned out) as something caught Jeremy’s attention in the distance. It looked like a boy, but only vaguely. Jeremy’s next guess was a large bipedal lion or panther of some kind. Who (or what) ever this person was, they were coming his way. 

And just like that, the boy was right in front of Jeremy. This dude was huge, we’re talking gigantic. He was easily 6’6, jacked as hell, and had little lion ears sticking out from under his unruly hair, and two tails lazily draping behind him.

“Hey, dude! Jeremy, right? I’m Mell. I’ll be showing you around.” He smiled as he introduced himself, which, to his credit, was a kind enough smile! But it also showed off his sharp, lion-like teeth. A whole huge mouthful of them...

It seemed like this day was about to go from weird to weirder.


End file.
